PASIÓN Y MASTURBACIÓN
by Jos D
Summary: Impmon siente algo por Juri y ella tambien siente lo mismo.
1. Default Chapter

ESTE FIC FUE CREADO POR UNA AMIGA LLAMADA GAV-IMP, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE DELCITAR A ALGUIEN FELICITENLA A ELLA   
Pasión y Masturbación.  
Capitulo uno: Beso accidentado y sueños extraños.  
  
Han transcurrido una semana desde que Beelzemon salvo a Juri del grupo de narcotraficantes, los dos comenzaron a tener deseos intensos de verse. Juri, quien soño aquella fatidica noche como Beelzemon la besa, sigue teniendo esos sueños pero en otras circunstancias; por ejemplo Beelzemon la besa en la cama, en el parque, en la ciudad, hasta en la ducha. Juri tiene un deseo enorme de besar a Beelzemon pero en serio, en la vida real, no en los sueños. Pero no sabe como. Mientras que Impmon tambien sueña con besos a Juri, lo tiene desde una semana, pero fue suficiente para que Impmon finalmente reconociera sus sentimientos: se enamoro de Juri. Pero no sabe como decirlo.  
  
Esa tarde Impmon decide ir al parque para esperar las 7:00, pero sus tamers, lo detienen confundidos.  
  
"Impmon, todavia no son las 7:00, apenas son las 6:00, ¿por qué te vas ahora?", pregunta Ai.  
  
"Ni yo se porque, pero tengo que ir, es mi responsabilidad", dijo Impmon apresurado.  
  
"Ai deja que Impmon salga, si tanto quiere ir a proteger la ciudad sin importar la hora, esta bien", dijo Makoto.  
  
"De acuerdo, pero espero que regreses a casa Impmon", dijo Ai.  
  
"Gracias, volvere", dijo Impmon saliendo por la puerta principal.  
  
Impmon al salir, digievoluciona a Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga y se va volando. Comienza a pensar en como decirle a Juri lo que siente por ella. Penso que un beso seria más que suficiente, pero mientras pensaba, de repente aparecio frente a él una neblina blanca y transparente.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?", dijo Beelzemon alarmado.  
  
Penso que era un digicampo de batalla, pero se formo en él una pantalla. Beelzemon miro eso y comenzo a ver algo. En la pantalla aparecio la imagen del desierto digital, donde él estuvo antes. Vio en esa imagen un sitio donde hay como una especie de terraza (Donde el suelo se eleva) frente a un lago digital. El digimon demonio al ver aquello, le parecio algo familiar, como si ya estuvo ahí. Pero antes de que Beelzemon adivinara que es ese lugar, la niebla desaparece.  
  
"¿Pero qué ha sido es...?", Beelzemon de repente recibe una extraña onda de dolor muy fuerte.  
  
"¡¡Aaaaaayyyyyy!!"  
  
Beelzemon pierde el equilibrio y cae en picada en dirección hacia el parque que ya estaba cerca. El impacto hizo que Beelzemon se quedara aturdido, pero confundido.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?", pregunto Beelzemon, pero comenzo a sentir que ese choque le era familiar.  
  
Pero entonces alguien aparece por detras.  
  
"Beelzemon, ¿estas bien?, te vi caer"  
  
Beelzemon mira atras y ve a Juri con un hermoso vestido. El digimon demonio al ver lo bellisima que se veia se sonrojo mucho, pero decidio contestarle.  
  
"Bueno...recibi algo inesperado y tuve que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso"  
  
"Me alegras que estes bien", dijo Juri sonrojada.  
  
"Dime, ¿en que andas?", pregunto Beelzemon al recordar el vestido.  
  
"Sali con Takato, a ver una pelicula, pero termino rapido porque Rika necesitaba ayuda de él, ahora estoy regresando a casa", dijo Juri.  
  
"Que bien por ti", dijo Beelzemon con una sonriza forzada, pues no le daba nada de gracia las citas de Juri con Takato.  
  
"Dime, ¿como me veo Beelzemon?", dijo Juri mostrando su vestido y levantando su falda, mostrando sus panties.  
  
"Te ves hermosa", dijo Beelzemon muy sonrojado al ver las panties.  
  
De repente un viento fuerte levanta toda la falda de Juri y Beelzemon ve sus pantaletas, muy pequeñas. El digimon demonio se coloca más rojo que un tomate maduro y se cubre los ojos con las manos, pero sigue viendo a travez de sus dedos. Juri muy roja intenta bajarse la falda, de repente pierde el equilibrio y esta por caerse. Beelzemon lo nota.  
  
"¡Beelzemon!"  
  
"¡Juri cuidado!"  
  
Beelzemon iba a cogerla, pero le llega otra onda de dolor repentino y ahora es él quien pierde el equilibrio. Juri intenta atraparlo, pero el le cae encima. Finalmente el viento desaparece. Beelzemon se encontro encima de Juri y ambos comienzan a notar algo: las manos de Beelzemon sin querer, toca las entre piernas de Juri protegidos solamente por las pantaletas y las manos de Juri toca las entre piernas de Beelzemon. Pero lo que más impacto a ambos, fue que sus caras estaban juntas y sus labios se unieron en un beso. Los dos rapidamente se separan, estaban muy sonrojados. Finalmente se besaron de verdad.  
  
"Bee..lze..mon.., ¿nos..besa..mos?", pregunto Juri.  
  
"Si..pero..fue..un..acci..dente", dijo Beelzemon.  
  
Beelzemon levanta a Juri y comienzan a mirarse. Beelzemon decidio llevar a Juri a casa, ya que con la manera en que se viste, podria pasarle algo malo. Llegaron a la casa, Juri sigue sin dejar de mirar a Beelzemon cuando entro.  
  
"Finalmente bese a Beelzemon, pero este fue por casualidad. Quisiera uno verdadero", dijo Juri encerrandose en su habitación.  
  
Beelzemon comienza sus rondas a las 7:00, y mientras peleaba contra los criminales, no podia dejar de pensar en el beso que recibio.  
  
"Bese a Juri, pero quiero uno que no sea accidentado"  
  
Finalmente Beelzemon regresa a casa a las 12:00, se transforma en Impmon y se va a dormir. A las 2:00 de la madrugada Impmon comienza a soñar.  
Se encuentra en el desierto digital, se ve digievolucionado en Beelzemon Normal y montando su motocicleta Behemoth.  
  
"¿Qué hago aquí?", dijo Beelzemon muy confundido.  
  
De repente llega al mismo sitio donde vio en aquella neblina, sube a la terraza y el Behemoth por si mismo se deteniene. Beelzemon intenta saber que pasara ahora. De repente su cuerpo se baja por si solo del Behemoth. Beelzemon comenzo a pensar que ahora su cuerpo actua por su propa cuenta y lo va a llevar a algo.  
  
"¿Qué pasara ahora?"  
  
De repente la mano de Beelzemon comienza a buscar entre la bardilla la manija de su cierre y al hallarla la jala hacia abajo. Beelzemon se asusta con eso. Su mano comienza a rastrillar su abdomen, Beelzemon se cae, pero seguia asustado.  
  
"¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?!"  
  
Beelzemon se aprieta sus entre piernas donde se encuentra su miembro, y se desabrocha sus cinturones, agarra su mienbro y lo frota con fuerza. Su cola comienza a serpentear en su abdomen. Beelzemon no comprende que esta sucediendo, pero se le hace familiar.  
  
"¿Acaso ya hice esto antes?, no recuerdo"  
  
Entonces vino otra onda de dolor, Beelzemon grita y eso lo despierta. Impmon se encontro fuera de su cama en una pose rara, pero no desperto a sus tamers. Esta muy confundido.  
  
"No comprendo, me hace familiar ese dolor, ese lugar y lo que hice el el sueño. ¿pero qué sera?", se pregunta Impmon.  
  
Impmon decide volver a dormir, pero no se quita esas sensaciones de la cabeza, ¿qué es ese dolor? y lo más importante ¿por qué de manera extraña le agrado ese dolor?. Impmon se duerme.  
  
(Continuara)  
  
¿Qué opinan de este fic? 


	2. Capítulo 2

Les recuerdo que este fic fue hecho por i amiga Gav-Imp, quien pertenece a un foro, la cual ella encontro fics que yo he publicado, fui su inspiración. LES AGARDECERÍA QUE DEJARAN REVIEW PARA ELLA.  
  
Pasión y Masturbación.  
Capitulo dos: Una noche de choques.  
  
Al día siguiente, Impmon decide salir de su casa para ir a pasear en el parque.  
  
"Voy al parque amigos, volvere antes de la hora del almuerzo", le dijo Impmon a sus tamers.  
  
"De acuerdo, pero espero que regreses pronto", dijo Ai mirando el reloj.  
  
"¿Por qu", pregunto Impmon confundido.  
  
"Porque a las 2:30 nosotros saldremos a visitar a nuestra abuela y necesitamos que tu cuides la casa mientras estamos fuera", dijo Makoto.  
  
"Estaremos afuera por 2 días, no podemos llevarte porque alguien tiene que cuidar la casa, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo Ai.  
  
"Esta bien, nos vemos a las 1:00", dijo Impmon saliendo de casa.  
  
Impmon llega al parque Shúo y se sienta en una banca a pensar. Recuerda todos los sucesos que pasaron ayer: La neblina, el lugar del digimundo, el choque de dolor, el beso accidentado con Juri y el sueño raro.  
  
'No comprendo todo lo que paso, cada cosa que paso, ¿tiene alguna cosa que ver con los choques que recibo?', se preguntaba Impmon.  
  
El pequeño digimon demonio comenzo a pensar que todo eso ya lo vivio antes (Escepto el beso, claro), pero no se acuerda cuando.  
  
'Esto lo vivi, pero no recuerdo nada, lo unico que recuerdo de mi pasado fue mis errores de matar a varios digimons, especialmente a Leomon. Pero todo lo demas ya no se'  
  
Impmon se queda pensando hasta que ya es hora de regresar. Tras almorzar sus tamers dejan la casa dejando a Impmon a cargo de ella. Durante su soledad, Impmon comienza a pensar mucho en lo que paso, de repente le viene a la mente unas frases...  
  
'Ahora, ¿qué me ha pasado?'  
  
Impmon se asusta al oir eso en su mente, le era familiar, pero...no sabe que es.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?"  
  
Le viene más frases...  
  
'Debe haber una palabra para ello....Es lo unico que puedo pensar, quiero más'  
  
Impmon logra reconocer que es su voz, pero como Beelzemon. Oye más...  
  
'Si, todavia quiero más,...¿pero eso no es lo unico o si?...quiza no'  
  
Escucha más frases, pero sobre dolor. Impmon piensa que esos choques tienen que ver con las frases que ahora esta escuchando. Oye más frases cargadas de dolor y placer, Impmon de desespera, quiere saber de donde vienen esas frases que les hacen tan conocidas como si él mismo las dijo una vez.  
  
'¿Cómo?....¿cómo termina esto?...siento que algo tiene que ser liberado....¿pero qué?'  
  
Sin previo aviso, Impmon escucha en su cabeza un grito tan fuerte, que al principio penso que su cabeza estallaría, después escucha algo más...  
  
'A pesar de todo, ahora tengo más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Alguna vez lo sabre?, ¿quién puede decirme?. Después de todo...¿quién querría preguntarme....si soy Beelzemon', termina las frases.  
  
Impmon se queda confundido, realmente dijo esas frases, ¿pero dónde? y ¿por qué?. No sabe, ya tiene más dudas que las soluciones que busca. Mira la hora, ya son las 6:55, se sobresalta, estuvo oyendo voces por horas y no lo noto, pero sus rondas estan por comenzar y ya no hay tiempo de seguir pensando en eso.  
  
"Tengo que irme, después busco mi repuesta a todo lo que me sucede", dijo Impmon saliendo a la calle.  
  
Digievoluciona a Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga y se va a la ciudad. El jefe de policia le comunica a Beelzemon que hubo una masiva fuga de criminales de la cárcel y estan comenzando a robar.  
  
"No se preocupe señor, atrapare a esos criminales con el largo brazo de la justicia", dijo Beelzemon solenmemente.  
  
"Confio en ti, ve con la partulla 17, la mejor de la ciudad y ayudala a atrapar a esos criminales", dijo el jefe de policia.  
  
Beelzemon se va con la patrulla 17 para atender el primer llamado; que un ladrón robo un banco. Al llegar el ladrón iba a escapar por la puerta trasera, pero Beelzemon lo acorrala en el pasillo.  
  
"No permitire que sujetos como tu, se salgan con la su....."  
  
Inesperadamente Beelzemon recibe un choque de dolor tan fuerte que cayo al suelo ante la mirada atonita de los policias.  
  
"¡Beelzemon!"  
  
El ladró aprovecho la situación para escapar, pero Beelzemon se levanta adolorido y logra detenerlo pero con dificultad. Los policias arrestan al ladrón y otros atienden a Beelzemon que se desmayo.  
  
"Beelzemon estas bien, ¿tuviste un ataque o qué?", pregunto un policia.  
  
"Tuve algo inesperado, pero estoy bien, no se preocupen", dijo Beelzemon adolorido.  
  
Tuvieron otra llamada, de un grupo que robo una joyería. Beelzemon y su patrulla fueron a la escena del crimen, pero ellos miraban al digimon demonio como si él en cualquier momento sufriera otro ataque. Llegaron a la joyería, pero los ladrones estaban escapando. Beelzemon los persiguio pero le vino otro choque provocando que cayera al suelo de nuevo. Los ladrones estaban por entrar en un callejon, pero Beelzemon se levanta con dolor, saca su rifle y...  
  
"No escaparan, ¡Doble Impacto!"  
  
Las balas chocan el el suelo cerca de los pies y los ladrones tropiezan. Cuando son arrestados, los policias levantan al digimon demonio.  
  
"Beelzemon no puedes seguir, te esta dando no se que, pero te esta dañando. Sera mejor que nos dejes esta obligación a nosotros", dijo un oficial, pero Beelzemon...  
  
"Ni la mejor patrulla de la ciudad capturara a esos profugos, seguire con ustedes, pude que me de otro ataque, pero resistire hasta que todos sean capturados", dijo Beelzemon con serenidad.  
  
Los policias no tuvieron más remedio que permitir que Beelzemon los acompañe. Así sucedio lo que vino: Un robo de autos, un choque y arresto; robo de dinero y joyas, otro choque y arresto; y así sucesibamente hasta que todos los profugos fueron reecapturados. Beelzemon se presenta a un preocupado jefe a las 12:00.  
  
"Me contaron lo que te paso, y francamente nos preocupo a todos, pero me alegra que los criminales fueran reecapturados. Tu valor ante tu desconocido problema nos maravillo a todos y te recompensaremos por eso. Ahora puedes irte, descansa y espero que te recuperes"  
  
"Gracias señor, buenas noches", dijo Beelzemon saliendo por su salida, la ventana abierta.  
  
Mientras se iba a descansar al parque, Beelzemon no comprendio que sucedio, pero ahora tiene que saber algo.  
  
"Esta vez esperare a que ese choque regrese y esta vez estare preparado para saber de donde proviene"  
  
Finalmente, le viene otro choque, pero más doloroso que los otros anteriores. A pesar de la preparación, Beelzemon grita muy adolorido y cae al parque aterrizando en unos arbustos grandes. Pero logro saber de donde vino el choque en cuando aterriza.  
  
"Mis choques de dolor...provienen de aqu", dijo Beelzemon tocandose entre sus piernas y llego a sentir una palpitación cuando lo toco. Hasta que Beelzemon al sentir eso, finalmente comienza a recordar algo que olvido hace 7 años.  
  
"Ya se, ahora se lo que me sucede. Lo que hice, ahora se repetira", dijo Beelzemon comenzando a gemir.  
  
(Continuara) 


	3. Capítulo 3

Otro capítulo hehco por mi querida amiga Gav Imp y aqui les va un aviso de parte de ella  
  
Un aviso a todos antes de leer este siguiente capitulo. Esta vez, el tercer capitulo llevara la esencia del manga de Beelzemon (Double Impact) que vieron, pero sera más fuerte que el otro, con más adrenalina, más impacto, más directo y esas cosas. Preparense, este capitulo se la dedico a todos aquellos que vieron o leyeron el manga. Ahora sabran que cualquier cosa, tiene repetición.  
  
Pasión y Masturbación.  
Capitulo tres: La historia que se repite.  
  
Beelzemon comenzo a recordar algo que hizo hace 7 años atras, el mismo día de su digievolución en el digimundo.  
  
"Recuerdo que minutos después de digievolucionar, me detuve con el Behemoth, en una especie de terraza cerca de un lago. Me estaba preguntando sobre mi nueva y reciente apariencia. Queria saber que era yo fisicamente, por eso tome mi cierre oculta en mi barbilla y comenze a hacer algo que nunca antes me atreví hacer", dijo Beelzemon mirando por si hay alguien cerca.  
  
Al ver que no hay nadie, volvio a meter sus dedos en su barbilla a buscar la manija de su cierre, pero antes Beelzemon se comienza a preguntar...  
  
'No se si tendria que hacer esto de nuevo, después de la ultima vez que....', entonces recibe un nuevo choque entre sus piernas.  
  
Pero curiosamente en vez de gritar, se le escapa ligeros gemidos de placer y dolor, Beelzemon comprende algo..  
  
'Tengo que hacerlo de nuevo, quiero volver a sentir todo lo que senti, pero ahora más que nunca'  
  
Beelzemon encuentra la manija y la baja con cuidado. Se ve de nuevo el pecho descubierto y se excita. Sigue bajando la manija hasta sus cinturones lentamente, para que su cuerpo reciba de a poco, el viento nocturno.  
  
'Tengo que empesar ahora sin demoras'  
  
Beelzemon mueve su mano hacia su abdomen y comienza a rastrillarlo, tal como lo hizo antes, pero ahora lo hara más suave y delicado para que las sensaciones que reciba sean lo más placenteras posible. Al digimon demonio se le escapan más y más gemidos, pero quiere más...  
  
'Esto es mejor que antes, pero necesito más de esto'  
  
Cae hacia el suelo, y siente como su cola golpeaba un árbol con harto placer sin detenerse. Después su cola deja de golpear y de nuevo se enrolla en una de las piernas. con esta actividad, Beelzemon comienza a sudar, pero no le importo.  
  
'Espero sentir de nuevo ese maravilloso dolor, que senti antes'  
  
Con la mente puesta en eso, Beelzemon se frota y aprieta con fuerza lo que tiene entre sus piernas, su miembro. Le llega de ahí un nuevo choque, Beelzemon grita, pero no fuerte para no llamar la atención de personas que se encuentren en la calle más cercana, pero quiso gritar más fuerte, si embargo se contuvo. El digimon demonio recuerda inesperadamente su encuentro con Juri ayer.  
  
'Cuando Juri me excibio sus panties y sus encantos, me senti casí de la misma forma que siento ahora, pero cuando la bese en ese tropiezo, se senti que volvi a nacer con un placer enorme aunque halla sido un accidente. Pero con todo lo que me mostro Juri ayer; sus panties, sus pantaletas y sus maravillosos encantos; posiblemente a pesar que tiene novio, yo le gusto a Juri', penso Beelzemon muy sonrojado y gimiendo.  
  
Con eso en mente, Beelzemon lentamente, pero con dificultad por sus manos sudorosas, se desabrocha sus cinturones. Toma la manija y la envia hacia el final de su cierre.  
  
'Ahora es el momento se recibir el mejor, dulce y más hermoso dolor de todos'  
  
Beelzemon se sienta y saca de sus pantalones su miembro. Primero saca sus guantes dejando sus manos descubiertas y comienza la erección. Acaricia con harta delicadeza su miembro y lo aprieta, con ello se vuelve tan rigido cono un palo de madera. Los choques vienen más seguido, algo que esperaba con ansias el digimon demonio. Pero...  
  
'Esto tiene un limite, y ahora tengo que sobrepasarlo'  
  
Con una mano erecta mucho el miembro y con la otra se aprieta sus sacos privados. Beelzemon comienza a sentir harto calor, sudaba como loco, se colocaba muy roja su cara, se mojaba su ropa, hasta su chaqueta de desliza de sus hombros a causa de la humedad. Pero Beelzemon esta más concentrado en su miembro cada vez más duro y doloroso, lo que tiene adentro de cuagula con mucha rapidez y los dolores seguian en aumento, pero Beelzemon quiere sobrepasar ese limite...  
  
'Quiero más de este dulce dolor, ¿pero qué hago, para lograrlo?'  
  
Decidio proseguir con la erección, pero esta vez más en serio, con hartos movimientos de caderas y frotes con las manos hasta que su miembro se coloca de tal forma que al parecer no va contener lo que tiene adentro por más tiempo.  
  
'¡No, no saldras!'  
  
Beelzemon contiene el miembro, para que lo que tenga no salga y con eso se acomula más liquido de lo que puede acomular y el dolor llega más fuerte que el dolor más doloroso que Beelzemon haya sentido antes. Pero lo disfruta muchisimo.  
  
"Aaahhh, esto es delicioso, me encanta", dijo Beelzemon con muchisimo placer y gemidos placenteros.  
  
De repente su cola comienza a serpentear en su abdomen pero más suave que la ultima vez, las sensaciones hacen que a Beelzemon se le escapen muchisimos gemidos de placer, dolor, entre otras cosas, pero más ruidosas que las anteriores, finalmente sobrepasa su limite y al parecer esto no parece tener su limite. Y sus sensaciones, todas se fusionan en una.  
  
'Quiero que esto no termine, no tenga su limite y que esta noche de pasión no termine jamas'  
  
Sin embargo Beelzemon comienza a sentir náuseas y muchos mareos, la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas. Beelzemon comenzo a sentirse mal, pero quiere continuar con lo que esta haciendo.  
  
"No permitire que estos mareos estropen mi dulce y maravilloso dolor, quiero seguir pase lo que pase", dijo Beelzemon muy mareado.  
  
Pero las náuseas se hacen más fuertes cada vez y las ganas de vomitar con increibles, Beelzemon se desespera al notar que esta perdiendo el conocimiento por los mareos.  
  
'No, no, no puedo terminar esto, tengo que seguir'  
  
Pero finalmente, los mareos le ganan a Beelzemon y este pierde inevitablemente la conciencia por completo. Beelzemon cae inconciente.  
  
"Beelzemon, ¿estas bien?, hablame"  
  
El digimon demonio recupera de a poco el conocimiento al oir aquella voz qu es conocida, Beelzemon abre sus ojos lentamente y se sorprende al ver que la persona que le habla y que esta muy pero muy sonrojada, aunque tambien preocupada es....  
  
"¡¡Juri, eres tu!!"  
  
(Continuara)  
¿Qué opinan de este capitulo con respecto al manga?  
Alguien quiere dejar un mensaje para Gav Imp 


	4. Capítulo 4 capitulo final

El ultimo capítulo Pasión y Masturbación.  
Capitulo cuatro: El secreto del pasado, revelado.  
  
Juri se encuentra sentada cerca de Beelzemon, se le nota muy preocupada, pero a la vez esta más sonrojada que un tomate pintado. Beelzemon se impresiona al verla y se sonroja mucho. Comienza a levantarse lentamente, pero un mareorepentino lo obliga a seguir en el suelo.  
  
"No te pares Beelzemon, te ves muy mal y necesitas descanso", dijo Juri acariando al digimon demonio.  
  
"Juri, ¿cúanto tiempo estuviste aquí?", pregunto Beelzemon mareado pero poco.  
  
"Veras, iba de paseo esta mañana al parque para almorzar, y mientras caminaba encontre este enorme charco blanco que venia de aquí, al ver que donde era, te encontre inconciente y además....." Juri no dijo más, estaba muy roja para hablar.  
  
Beelzemon penso en una posibilidad, lentamente miro hacia abajo y lo que vio lo sonrojo al limite: estaba casí desnudo, su cola todavia seguia en el abdomen y sus dos manos todavia sujetaban con fuerza sus desnudas partes privadas. Juri miraba ahí, intentaba mirar a Beelzemon, pero volvia su mirada a sus entre piernas. Beelzemon estaba muy avergonzado.  
  
"Juri...eeehhh....¿cómo explicar?....yo..."  
  
Pero entonces comenzo a notar algo, al mirar a abajo de nuevo sintio que su miembro ya no estaba rigido y doloroso, sino que ahora esta blando e indoloro. Despues miro a su alrededor y vio un enorme charco semi-blanco que aun la tierra no termino de absorberla.  
  
'Seguramente, cuando perdi el conocimiento solte ligeramente mis partes y de estas salio a chorro todo lo que se acomulo. ¡La cantidad es impresionante!', penso Beelzemon como una respuesta a lo del charco.  
  
"Beelzemon, ¿te ayudo a levantarte?", pregunto Juri.  
  
"Si por favor"  
  
Juri comenzo a levantar lentamente a Beelzemon por la espalda y los brazos muy rigidos por estar en la misma posición por horas. Juri apoya a Beelzemon en el árbol mas cercano. El digimon demonio estaba mojado de cabeza a pies a causa del sudor y el liquido blando. Juri sin querer se mojo las piernas con el charco, pero no le importo, coloco su mano en la frente de Beelzemon para ver si tenia fiebre, estaba caliente pero no es fiebre. Saca una toalla y seca el cuerpo del digimon, Beelzemon se pone muy sonrojado al ver a su querida Juri ayudandolo a recuperarse de lo que le paso anoche.  
  
"Gracias Juri, necesitaba eso", dijo Beelzemon cuando ya lo secan casí por completo.  
  
"De nada Beelzemon", dijo Juri sonrojada y halagada.  
  
El digimon demonio se guarda sus partes en sus pantalones, su cola regresa a atras y se abrocha la chateta hasta guardar la manija de nuevo en su barbilla. Juri comienza a pensar en lo que debio haber echo Beelzemon la noche anterior para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo casí desnudo, decide preguntar...  
  
"Beelzemon, ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche?", pregunta Juri.  
  
Beelzemon se paraliza, no puede decirle a alguien lo que hizo anoche y hace 7 años, porque podrian considerarlo un loco, pero como esta ahí la persona que más le gusta, Juri, Beelzemon decide decirselo...  
  
"Bueno Juri, anoche durante mis rondas tuve inesperados choques de dolor que me complicaban el arresto de los criminales. Cuando por fin termine vine aquí para averiguar que era esos choques, y al sentir uno más, recorde algo que hize hace 7 años, el día de mi digievolución"  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?", pregunta Juri al recordarlo a él en su Modo Normal y al Behemoth.  
  
"Minutos despues de digievolucionar, me pregunte sobre mi nueva apariencia y me di cuenta que ya no era el Impmon de antes. Para saber mi verdadera apariencia, comenze a desvestirme y comenze a ver mi nuevo cuerpo. Te digo Juri, nunca habia sido así antes, te lo aseguro. Comenze a rastrillar mis dedos en el abdomen y comenze a sentir placer con las sensaciones que sentia. Al caer mi cola se enrollo en una de mis piernas. Toque donde estaba mis partes privadas y senti el mejor dolor de mi vida, quise más. De desabroche mis cinturones y sace mi miembro, al principio no sabía que era, pero supe que es la fuente del dolor que estaba comenzando a disfrutar. Comenze a erecionarlo, aumentaba el dolor y mi cola serpenteo en mi abdomen. Pero de repente senti que deberia detenerme y al gritar sace lo que el miembro estubo acomulando, eso de dejo con náuseas, pero pude terminar. Días despues me olvide de eso y estuvo así de aparte hasta que me vino esos choques y supe que tenia que repetir lo que hice, pero me excedi esta vez, quise más que antes de ese dolor y contuve mi parte privada para lo que tenga no saliera, sin embargo ello me dio unos mareos impresionantes, intente contenerlo pero cai inconciente por culpa de los mareos", dijo Beelzemon esperando la respuesta.  
  
Juri penso un buen tiempo, finalmente le da a Beelzemon una repuesta, pero no la respuesta que él temia.  
  
"Te digo Beelzemon, que lo que te hiciste es masturbación", dijo Juri.  
  
Beelzemon se queda confundido.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
"Es cuando una persona quiere hacer actividades sexuales pero solo, y comienzan a penetrarse o eresarse sus partes privadas para sentir dolores placenteros hasta que liberan lo que tienen. Beelzemon, esa actividad es muy normal, no debes avergonzarte", dijo Juri con voz tranquilizadora.  
  
Beelzemon se alivia, esta contento de que Juri sepa lo que tiene y que normal hacerla.  
  
"Gracias Juri, me ayudaste a responder", dijo Beelzemon.  
  
Juri comenzo a colocarse roja de repente y le pregunta a Beelzemon...  
  
"Beelzemon, ¿puedo hacerte algo que he quierido hacer desde la ultima vez que te vi?"  
  
"¿Qué cosa?", pregunto Beelzemon confundido.  
  
"Primero cierra tus ojos", dijo Juri acercandose.  
  
El digimon demonio cierra sus ojos y comienza a sentir algo en su barbilla, después siente que su cuerpo recibe inesperadamente el viento. Sus cinturones se desabrochan y sus partes privadas son ligeramente agitadas por el aire.  
  
"Ya puedes abrir los ojos"  
  
Beelzemon los abre y ve algo increible; Juri lo desvistio y esta empezando a acariciar suavemente sus partes. Beelzemon se sonroja más que nunca, pero al sentir el toque de Juri comienza a dar ligeros gemidos de placer y tambien pequeñas risas. Lo que siente ahora entre sus piernas ya no es dolor, sino que es un agradable cosquilleo, Beelzemon comienza a desear más.  
  
"Sigue Juri, sigue"  
  
Juri continua el cosquilleo y las risitas de Beelzemon se vuelven más aqradables. Sin previo aviso, Juri toma una de las manos de Beelzemon, la mete dentro de su falda y la introduce adentro de sus pantaletas hacias sus partes privadas.  
  
"¿Qué quieres que haga?", pregunta Beelzemon muy placentero al sentir las partes de Juri.  
  
"Acaricialas, como yo"  
  
Beelzemon comienza a acariciarle suavemente las partes de Juri, mientras que ella seguia acariciando las de Beelzemon. Ambos comienzan a senti harto placer al sentir juntos las acaricias del otro en sus partes privadas. Juri reia y gemia mucho, le gustaba tener la mano de Beelzemon entre sus piernas y a él tambien le gustaba que las manos de Juri acariciaran las suyas.  
  
'Esto no es dolor, sino cosquilleo, pero estan placentero como el otro, al menos no me mareare esta vez', se decia Beelzemon.  
  
Continuaron así en incluso cuando Juri comienza a almorzar al lado de Beelzemon y este tambien almuerza con ella. Finalmente terminan al atardecer y ya es tiempo de que Juri y Beelzemon regresen a sus casas.  
  
"Gracias por todo esto, me encanto estar contigo, adios", dijo Juri marchandose.  
  
"Adios Juri, quidate", dijo Beelzemon contento.  
  
Pero se acuerda que tenia que decirle a Juri lo que sentia por ella, pero ya se fue.  
  
'Rayos no le dije mis sentimientos a Juri, tendre que esperar otra oportunidad', penso Beelzemon desepcionado, pero decidio marcharse a casa.  
  
'Bueno, al menos pase el mejor día con Juri, no olvidare lo que paso pasado ayer, anoche y hoy', penso Beelzemon ahora decidido a no olvidar lo que hizo 7 años y anoche nunca más mientras se perdia en el horizonte para comenzar una nueva rutina como vigilante, sin más choques dolorosos que lo perturben.  
  
Fin.  
¿Qué opinan de este fic? 


End file.
